


惩罚

by night1947



Category: Fright Night (2011), S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: CP:    Jerry/Jim Street来源：Fright NightS.W.A.T警告：OOC；RAPE；水仙





	

惩罚

警告：OOC；RAPE；水仙

Jim咬着牙挣扎着撑起上身怒视凶手，餐桌被他摇动磨出巨响，绑在桌角的手铐将手腕勒出血痕，月光从未遮严的窗帘缝中弥散开来，照亮他漂亮的腰腹和胸膛上漆黑的纹身。Jerry抱着手臂站在阴影里，露出开心的笑容，观赏他无力的反抗。  
特警很快就倒回去，仰躺在餐桌上喘气，他喝了太多酒，脸颊和身体都透出诱人的红晕。Jerry还记得他在酒吧里醉的昏沉的模样，茶色眼瞳里的明光撑不了多久，让他无力推拒，盲目信任送上门的援手，漂亮的唇角勾出狡黠诱人的笑容，含着几分天真如同无知孩童，引得恶徒无法移开目光。  
Jerry压住Jim胡乱蹬踢的双腿，屈起手指轻轻刮挠他赤裸的小腹，青年因凉意瑟缩了一下，而下一刻喷涌的怒火和生命的甜香散发出同等的诱惑，Jerry在解开他皮带搭扣时忍耐的咽下唾液，抑制住内心冲动的渴望。  
他的小警犬还处在醉酒的晕眩中，不知恐惧，满心愤怒，灵巧的舌头卷出模糊不清的咒骂，Jerry干脆爬上狭小的餐桌，坐在Jim的胯部，抚摸他的身体。不自觉伸展的尖爪在漂亮的躯体上留下渗血的抓痕，换来几声含着痛楚的颤抖呜咽和再次高亢的怒斥。  
“嘘……你是觉得冷吗？Jim。”苍白的吸血鬼摩擦着猎物的咽喉，冰凉的手指将特警冻的瑟缩，“别担心，很快就会热起来。”  
他用了点力压制他的宠物，将好不容易褪下的长裤扔到地上，金属扣撞在地板上发出清脆的声响，Jim终于迟钝地意识到了危险，而Jerry抓住他的长腿，轻松的像同幼犬玩闹般镇压他的反抗。青年挣扎着，早被锁住的双手拉扯手铐撞出清亮却无用的抵触。Jerry拉高分开Jim的双腿，任他抵在自己的臂弯里。他俯身吮吸Jim身上的血痕，舔舐溢出的血珠，口齿间充溢腥甜使他愈发饥渴，但还是忍耐着撕开润滑剂。  
在他将冰凉的液体胡乱抹上Jim的身体时，青年终于吞下诅咒改为服软的哀求，而Jerry哼着记不清来源的曲调做着扩张，嗅得到Jim惊惧下深藏的怒火，将他的拒绝全当做诱惑。  
“你怕疼吗？亲爱的。” Jerry没指望得到回答，他紧紧抓住Jim的腰肢，刺进了他的身体。  
特警发出一声惨叫，睁大了双眼，瞳孔在黑暗中猛缩宛如针尖，身上漂亮的薄红在哀鸣中全部褪尽，让他看起来近乎惨白。Jerry的润滑明显太过糟糕，更何况Jim一直绷紧了身体。但他丝毫不顾及承受者的感受，毫无技巧的抽插着，只为满足自己，每一下都撞到深处。Jim发出饱含痛楚的抽泣，猛地挣扎起来想逃离他的钳制，而反抗很快就因疼痛变得虚弱。Jerry亲吻他被自己咬破的嘴唇，抿去溢出的鲜血，青年在他怀中颤抖得几乎抽搐，轻轻挣扎着想要蜷缩起来，本作束缚的手铐反而成了依靠，让苍白发凉的指节得以虚握在金属上，得到支点不至于滑入深渊。Jerry轻声发出无用的安抚，看着Jim几近委屈的哽咽着，暖色的眼瞳浸没在泪水中，被沾湿的睫毛轻轻颤动，眼角都漫上一丝鲜红。  
“好……痛。”Jim断续地向他倾诉，太过疼痛而神情麻木透出茫然，Jerry忍不住想心生愧疚，放轻了动作，轻轻抹去Jim额上的冷汗，亲吻他的耳尖，温柔的揉弄腰上被自己掐出的淤痕，甚至替他松开了手铐。  
“好孩子。”  
Jim闔上双眼，轻轻喘息只想远离折磨，他在Jerry再次深入时吐出极轻极快的拒绝，身体颤抖但再无反抗，甚至强迫自己松懈。而Jerry的动作堪称温柔，仿佛之前的暴行并非他所为。他在Jim的体内探索，很快找准了敏感处，每次抽动都温和的磨蹭碾磨，等待青年缓过气来，完全适应放松。  
终于他听到哽咽中夹杂因快感而溢出的呻吟，Jim抓着Jerry的肩膀，指尖浅浅的刺在苍白躯体上浮现的青色脉络上。Jerry吻他，轻轻拉扯他柔软的舌尖，凝视他半睁的失神双眼，遗憾的发觉那片温暖的茶色中映不出自己的倒影。Jerry不满又无奈的继续撞击着Jim的身体，直到将浊液尽数送入他身体深处。  
Jim再说不出诅咒，他身体覆上情欲的粉色，半勃的欲望抵在他和Jerry的小腹间。Jerry干脆的退出来，将他的大腿架上自己的肩膀，而后埋首在他双腿之间。Jim发出几声啜泣，还打着颤的手轻轻绞住吸血鬼的头发，Jerry收敛了齿尖安慰他的欲望，经历疼痛和爱抚后的身体温顺而敏感，Jim被他的舔弄刺激的想合拢双腿，柔嫩的内侧皮肤夹住了Jerry的脸。  
“别急。”Jerry发出含糊不清的安抚，轻轻分开Jim的双腿，他经验称得上丰富，没花多长时间就让Jim释放在了他口中。Jerry挣开Jim的手站起来，带着恶作剧的心态让特警看着他咽下浊液，看着Jim的脸颊浮上渐深的红晕，终于有了些许血色。  
Jerry把他从餐桌上抱下来，忍不住摸了把他一片狼藉的臀部，万幸顺着大腿淌下的液体中没有鲜血。Jim的小腿还在抽搐，屈着膝没法站稳，又强硬得拒绝Jerry的拥抱，吸血鬼只得架着他慢慢走向浴室，将青年泡进热水里，替他按摩紧绷的肌肉。  
他凑过去亲吻Jim的脸颊，被特警凶狠的推开，Jerry干脆的捉住Jim的手腕，轻轻啃咬着紧贴脉搏的皮肤。他放低了身体，假装可怜的凝望Jim的眼睛。  
特警注视着他比人类大了一圈的黑瞳，终于发出沙哑的回应，“没有下次。”  
“只要你不一个人去酒吧喝到烂醉。”Jerry还磨蹭着那小块皮肤，但并没有露出尖齿，“你不知道有多少人盯着你。”  
Jim皱眉吐出一声叹息，只想泡进水里，直到热度退却，手指起皱，然后躺倒床上，祈祷在休假结束前身体能恢复，而Jerry锲而不舍的骚扰他，又不肯真的咬下去。他无奈的将吸血鬼的脑袋按进水里压在自己的胸膛上，轻声要求，“只要你不会喝到一半跑去找别人。”  
Jerry在水里露出笑容，吐出一串气泡。他捉着Jim的腰腹拥抱他，在他背上胡乱画圈，许下承诺。


End file.
